El libro fragil y la flor de acero
by sharingan-uchiha
Summary: Un accidente puede llevar consigo un gran dolor... o el despertar de la naturaleza timida,o verdadera, de las peronas.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Este fic esta hecho principalmente durante clases, en las tardes prefiero ponerme a jugar online en Secret of the Solstice :D espero disfruten y ya vere si lo sigo después. Yo se que el equipo de "Triple dragon" no existe pero en el capitulo 201 se da por entendido que los 3 dragones ya son parte de uno**

**El libro fragil y la flor de acero**

Quien podría imaginarse alguna ves a un inculto-sabeza dura-fortachon… leyendo un libro?. Bueno eso mismo se habían preguntado todos en Fairy Tail al ver que dia tras dia Gazille Redfox, al cual consideraban como uno de los mas brutos, leia libro tras libro cada dia. Siempre que entraba al gremio llevaba un libro en las manos, los temas de estos siempre eran distintos, matematicas, física, fantasia, runas, etc, etc… Sin duda alguna algo se traia entre manos… o era eso o era su novia Levy que alfin lo había convencido de volverse un poco mas culto, si, definitivamente tenia que ser eso.

Pero a pesar de tener una relacion relativamente oficial con Levy, Gazille seguía teniendo a su equipo "Triple dragon" por lo cual "Shadow gear" y ambos grupos se volvieron acerrimos rivales gracias al dragon de acero. Por parte de Natsu y Wendy no había ningún problema pues se encargaban de sus propias misiones y problemas, el mayor problema era con Jet y Droy, los cuales no lograban comprender como Levy había caído por Gazille. Continuamente comenzaban peleas y, para el parecer del dragon de acero, iban mejorando con su magia con cada pelea.

Esto se comenzaba a volver algo común en el gremio, ver a los enamorados de Levy pelear contra Gazille, a este llegar al gremio leyendo algún libro y Natsu sorprendentemente calmado por estar con Wendy, sin duda se volvia raro el gremio en otro sentido.

Han pasado ya varias semanas desde que la danza de los dragones concluyo y las parejas se volvían presentes y el gremio se volvia mas maduro y no tan escandaloso. Un grito desgarro el viento. Era Levy, fue herida por la magia mata dragones de Gazille, al no tener un cuerpo el cual pudiese aguantar un golpe de tal magnitud, quedo muy gravemente herida – Igual que antes la vuelves a dañar maldito Phantom! – le gritaban Jet y Droy al ver como dejaba malherida una ves mas a Levy… Pero mas doloroso aun fue que lo hayan llamado "maldito Phantom" el ya era uno de los magos de fairy tail, había demostrado su confianza al maestro makarov y los demás en ya varias ocasiones, pero aun asi seguían despreciándolo en el gremio. Al no poder soportar la culpa salió corriendo del gremio, nunca nadie había visto asi a Gazille, siempre rudo, rigido y frio como el acero, pero en ese momento se vio débil y sin fuerzas… completamente vulnerable.

Rapidamente tdos llevaron a Levy al hospital, estaba malherida pero no se veía en peligro mortal, aun asi la magia de Gazille era muy fuerte para ella poderla soportar.

Demasiado herido, per mas que nada angustiado por lo que le acababa de hacer a Levy, el dragon metalico se encontraba en lo mas alto del castillo de fairy tail, pensando en que debería de hacer en como su falta de atención hacia Levy, causo aquel accidente.

En el hospital, Lucy, Jet y Droy eran los mas preocupados por Levy, aun se encontraba en urgencias siendo tratada para sacarla de peligro. Los chicos se encontraban furiosos con Gazille por haber dañado de tal manera a la chica, no obstante si ivan a vengarse solo herirían mas el corazón de la joven.

Las pocas horas que pasaron se les hicieron eternas y lucy seguía preguntandoce donde podría estar Gazille, no aparecia por ninguna parte y Levy llevaba ya mucho tiempo en urgencias. No paso mucho para que se anunciara que levy ya estaba fuera de peligro, la magia misma que la había atacado había proporcionado ayuda para curar las heridas, era un extraño fenómeno eso pero no imposible, las enfermeras parecían encantadas con tal muestra de amor, ya que a pesar de ser magia de ataque, la magia nunca miente y en esta se reflejan los sentimientos de quien la realiza y el que a pesar de haber atacado a la chica sin quererlo y lastimarla, su relación con ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los rastros mágicos ayudasen a curarla lentamente.

La noche se hizo presente y la hora de visitas se termino asi que los 2 chicos y la rubia debían dejar descansar a la peli-azul .

La luna alumbraba la habitación de la joven, recuperando un poco la conciencia logro ver la silueta de un hombre fornido y alto, con una gran melena, a travez del vacio florero de vidrio, al darse cuenta este de que la chica estaba despierta solo salió por la ventana. Le tomo un momento reunir suficientes fuerzas como para aclarar la imagen y en el antes vacio florero ahora se encontraban 2 flores, una Orquidea y un Narciso y a un lado de este un libro con 2 separadores, el titulo del libro era "Los simbolos de las flores", ya con sus sentidos lo suficientemente despiertos, tomo el libro y lo abrió donde indicaban los separadores "_Orquidea: representa belleza, dulzura, sentimientos sublimes." _ La chica se sonrojo al leer esa línea y ver la flor, pero la otra… tenia que aver un significado para la otra flor asi que abrió donde indicaba el segundo separador "_**Narciso:**__ considerada una flor de buen augurio, simboliza el envío de suerte favorable a la persona obsequiada."… -Gazille-_ suspiro sonrojada la joven viendo por la ventana la luna creciente.

**Hola a todos, espero les haya gustado y si lo desean asi puedo hacer una continuación, la verdad no le puse todos los kilos a este fic pero me agrada mucho el final. Espero me dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son mios solo la historia**

**Capitulo 2: Dulce, fría y cálida venganza**

(Gazzile VP)

"Camino maldiciendo a los que le hicieron esto a ella, por culpa de ellos este accidente ocurrió, no los perdonare los destazare vivos" pensaba sin un atisbo mínimo de piedad. Enojado me encontraba y ni una pisca de tranquilidad había en mi, por su culpa mi amada se encontraba en el hospital malherida.

"Donde están!" grite al entrar el gremio "Jet, Droy! ¿Dónde se han metido hijos de puta?" solo había rabia en mi interior, rabia, odio y una sed de sangre como nunca la había sentido. Todos me veían con temor "¿Qué le pasa?" se les escuchaba a todos murmurar, Natsu, el único capaz de controlarme en tal estado no estaba había salido junto con su noviecita "Esto será una dulce carnicería" decía para mis adentros.

Los encontré tras un tiempo de estarlos buscando, escondidos en el patio trasero como ratas huyendo de una gato, o en este casi a un dragón. La furia me tenía ciego, "Es su maldita culpa" les gritaba mientras a puñetazos limpios los golpeaba. No me contuve un solo instante, golpes, cortes, disparos, me sentí tan bien descuartizándolos a ambos, la batalla se decidió desde el momento en que me declararon la pelea, mi fuerza estando furioso no parecía tener igual y de pronto… todo fue silencio.

Sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, me encontraba bañado en la sangre de aquellos que lastimaron a la única mujer que había amado. Cometí una grave falta, me sentí tan bien deformándolos a golpes que desearía poder hacerlo de nuevo, ver fluir su sangre, escuchar como sus gritos eran ahogados por mis ataques y gritos de loca satisfacción. Sin duda alguna yo nunca deje de ser un asesino.

"¿Qué has hecho?" escuche su voz gritar a mis espaldas era Levii, como podía estar ella aquí, como estando tan herida, "¿Cuanto llevas aquí?" pero no me contestó, su silencio que antes me pudo haber hecho sentir mi pecho presionarse, ahora no hacía nada más que darme felicidad, una felicidad de hacer miserable a alguien. Sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, me veía con terror, mi sonrisa en un rostro manchado con la sangre de sus mejores amigos, es verdad yo la amo pero… Pero el amor no se compara a la felicidad de matar a alguien, de machacarlo a golpes, de escucharlo gritar de dolor y desesperación, el éxtasis de acabar con una vida no tiene igual.

Y sin saberlo, ya la tenía a ella del cuello, ahogándola.

**Fin capitulo 2**

Corto pero a como pone los pelos de punta que no?, bueno déjenme aclarar algo, no había escrito nada hasta hoy por una simple y sencilla razón, no tenía NADA de inspiración, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada, me di cuenta de algo, de algo que estoy odiando con toda mi re jodida alma ¬¬, y todo lo escrito en este capítulo no fue otra cosa sino mis emociones fuera de control y plasmadas en palabras. Tu error ha sido no ponerme atención ¡¿me estás leyendo maldita sea?... tch. Aun sigo algo enojado, y si sigo escribiendo o dibujando así me volveré demasiado gore. Me retiro por el momento que tengan un buen día.


End file.
